


Party Talking

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Leashes, M/M, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: The fact that his Master is taking him right here, and now, paying no attention to him,  hard and deep, has his cock dripping.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225





	Party Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToolMusicLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend ToolMusicLover! Hi, and also surprise! Sorry, I had to bend the truth a bit, the fic I was working on was for you, and it stemmed from one of your brilliant ideas. Once you placed it in my head I just had to write it! It's rather short but I hope you enjoy regardless
> 
> as for the rest of you fucknuts, yall know the motherfuckin drill. 
> 
> Enjoy the shitshow sluts

The laughing and chatter of the nameless faces and the low refined music surrounding him is nothing compared to the sound of Anakin’s heart beating. There on the polished marble floor of one of the most exclusive clubs in Coruscant, Anakin kneels naked, spare of the stark black collar on his skin. Attached to the collar, is a tight leather leash, held by none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. His Master sits in a luxurious velvet chair that costs more than he could ever imagine, swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand, as he happily chats amongst his friends. With Obi-Wan’s friends, they each have someone kneeling beside them. Anakin preens knowing that they’re here just because Obi-Wan wanted to show him off. He takes such happiness in the knowledge that Obi-Wan, one of the most infamous Sith Lords of the galaxy, feared by all who meet him, one of the most absolutely  _ vile, malevolent, and vicious  _ men to ever live, took such blindingly bright pride in him. 

Anakin starts to squirm, which he knows Obi-Wan hates, and focuses back in on the conversation the others are having and catches Obi-Wan’s gaze. That cool, crisp voice comes to surface, crystal clear in his ears, and Anakin can hear the grin in his voice. “My mistake friends, I’ve been flaunting and claiming my darling’s abilities all night with no evidence to the contrary. My dearest apologies. Anakin, come.” With a tug of the leash, Anakin crawls to inhabit the space, made especially for him between his Master’s legs. 

As Obi-Wan continues to mingle above him, Anakin lets out a shaky breath. His anxiety builds, as the daunting fear of not pleasing his Master looms over his every move. A million different doubts and worries make themselves known in his mind, but starting, he thinks, is better than just sitting here. Obi-Wan has the unmatched ability to make him obey, and nonetheless,  _ want _ to obey. Anakin will bear his neck for his one and only love, his Master, his friend, his  _ soulmate.  _ He wants nothing more than to be able to sit and please the man he owes his very life, who owns his very being in the best way possible. 

A loving hand comes to pet his hair, as a bit of encouragement, silent praise of, _ Go on, it’s ok _ , from the man, he trusts more than anything in this galaxy. The hand moves back to its owner, and Anankin nods and surges forward. Ever so carefully, Anakin unbuttons the black dress pants Obi-Wan wore this evening. They fit his frame wonderfully, it made his head spin how gorgeous this man was. He cautiously pulled his Master’s cock from its confines. Every time without fail, Anakin can’t help but be entranced. He’s always been a sexual creature, an animal to his own lustful desires. He’s always gotten what he’s asked for, for he’s spoiled on Obi-Wan’s cock, as his Master likes to say. His Master likes to say a plentiful of things to him. His Master loves to whisper sultry words in his ear, oh, he has such a colorful language when it’s just the two of them drowning in eachother’s pleasure. Anakin swears that he could die from Kenobi’s silver tongue alone. 

Anakin wet his lips, and began to take Obi-Wan’s length in his mouth. Of course he wanted to take it all at once, but he knew his Master too well, for if he continued to take it all as he wished he would surely be scolded for being too eager. And while he knew his Master liked him a little eager, he never wanted Anakin to hurt, without his consent of course, that would make him out to be a bad owner. After all, this party  _ is  _ to show off how good Anakin is for his Master, and how good of a Master Obi-Wan is. As Anakin stuffs his mouth full of his Master’s cock, Obi-Wan simply takes a breath, and continues to speak as eloquently as ever. Part of him is frustrated, he needs to know he’s doing good, he needs to know that he’s being good, and obeying like he should. However he also knows, his Master must keep his composure, and a little part of him revels at the fact that only  _ he  _ gets to see that side of the feared, and crazed Sith lord that his Master is. Anakin simply stays the way he is, holding Obi-Wan’s length in his mouth. 

But, all things are not fated to last, and Anakin’s patience, is at its limit. He starts to squirm around a little at first. Nothing too much, just a little shift to test the waters. Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to be paying any mind to him, even as his mouth slightly moves from its place on his cock. Good. Anakin squirms around a bit more, excitement building in his chest when he catches Obi-Wan’s gaze for a moment. With a bratty glint in his eyes and Obi-Wan’s attention on him, Anakin releases his Master’s cock with a lewd pop and lets his tongue hang. Spit drips from his used mouth to coat Obi-Wan’s cock. He smiles innocently, fluttering those big blue eyes of his, feeling his Master’s possessive thrill through their bond. 

In an instant, Anakin is hoisted off the ground by his Master’s vice grip and placed to sit on his lap. Without warning, Obi-Wan removes Anakin’s normal plug from his ass and sets the ruby plug aside on the arm of the chair. When Obi-Wan enters a finger into him, Anakin gasps out in excitement, pushing back against the single digit in hopes of getting more. He whines as Obi-Wan continues to chatter. He can feel the eyes of his Master’s friends on him, he can feel their burning gaze, but he can’t seem to feel Obi-Wan’s. Anakin pouts, as he stops his movement. He lets out a huff of annoyance, as Obi-Wan continues to lazily open him up, his focus still completely on keeping conversation. Something about politics he was certain. Couldn’t he have a little bit of his Master’s attention on him? It didn’t matter that his fingers were shoved deep up his ass, not if his Master wasn’t paying even the slightest bit of attention to him. Anakin whines once more, a plea for something more, for just one glance, one smirk, one praise,  _ anything  _ Obi-Wan would be merciful enough to give him. When Anaki finally cums, he  _ sobs. _ He is nothing but a sobbing, babbling mess, like a whore on Kenobi’s lap. 

After everything, his Master looks to him and smiles gently. “Oh my sweet darling, was it that good? Just me fingering your little hole made you cum like that? Oh, my precious baby, come now, you did so well.” Obi-Wan whispers against his temple lovingly. Anakin sniffles, and presses into the touch. “Master’s going to fuck you nice and hard now, ok baby? Can you feel how jealous everyone is, because I have you, own you, and they cannot?” His Master purrs, lining up Anakin with his cock. As Anakin sinks down, he registers that Obi-Wan is talking once more, but not to him, he most likely is back to his discussion with the other party-goers. 

A few heartbeats pass when Obi-Wan starts thrusting. The pace is relatively slow, but  _ deep. _ Anakin can feel Obi-Wan so deep in him, that he can’t help but cry out a shrill, whorish moan from his spit-slicked, cherry red lips. The fact that his Master is taking him right here, and now, paying no attention to him, hard and deep, has his cock dripping. Wet noises fill the space between them, as Obi-Wan continues to fuck into Anakin effortlessly. Tears openly stream down his face, as hands come to coax his hips, and slam him down harder. Anakin whines as everything starts to become  _ too much _ . The hard cock slamming inside of him, the dim lights of the party, the idle chatter of other guests, and especially Obi-Wan’s voice, and how composed he seemed. Anakin knew much better than that. He could feel how much Kenobi was being affected, he could hear the ever so slight shift in his voice, the way his breath changed, the way he held onto Anakin’s hips like a lifeline. Here in this large club, with plenty of occupants, on this expensive chair, in the lap of his love, Anakin couldn’t imagine himself to be happier. 

_ “Anakin.”  _ Is whispered against his ear. Nothing else sounds more beautiful when Obi-Wan calls his name like that. Like he’s everything in Obi-Wan’s world...Like he  _ is  _ Obi-Wan’s world. The beautiful moan of his name is enough to bring him to his finish. His head slumps against his Master’s shoulder, as the man chases his own climax. Anakin whines when Obi-Wan fills him with his seed, as he happily sighs against his love’s neck. A tap to his hips, and Anakin is lifting himself so that his plug is able to slide back in. 

Anakin basks in the afterglow, as Obi-Wan sips his whiskey. Without a glance, Obi-Wan presses the glass to Anakin’s lips, and helps him take a sip. It burns as it travels down his throat, but he’s had worse throat burn before, so he really doesn’t mind too much. As the world begins to get hazier, he hears Obi-Wan’s soft, and tender voice in his mind. 

_ “I love you.”  _

Anakin smiles, as he clings to his Master’s form. He can definitely get used to parties like this...

**Author's Note:**

> Did I name kinky word porn after a song from a kid's magical girl show? Yes. And what of it.


End file.
